Digimon Adventure 03
by NatseDragneel
Summary: The chosen have had no contact with the digital world since the defeat of BelialVamdemon but four years later the children go on a new adventure. I am keeping Takeru, Hikari, and Iori for this fic the rest of the team will be OCs.


Authors Note: I will be using the Japanese names on this one as well as the Japanese endings

-San= Mr. or Ms. It is the most common and the default level of respect

-Kun= Indicates a friendly familiarity and is generally used by upperclassmen on underclassmen

-Chan= Someone of the same rank or position as you

-Senpai= used on someone of slightly higher rank used by lower classmen on upperclassmen

-sensei= teacher

- Sama= used on someone of a much higher rank such as servant to master.

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

Takeru looked at the note in his hand for the sixth time in the last minute.

Takeru come meet me in the computer lab at 3:00

-Hikari.

Takeru checked his watch it was 10 till gathered his stuff and started walking to the computer lab.

Five Minutes later Takeru arrived din the computer lab where Hikari and all the other chosen children except for Sora were waiting.

Yamato had recently gotten back from one of his tours with his band and was now quite famous. Mimi had moved back to Japan about a year after BelialVamdemon's defeat and is studying the culinary arts. Jou was still studying to become a Doctor at Tokyo University. Koushiro is a fellow student of Jou's studying computer engineering. Sora got a tennis scholarship at Osaka University. Ken and Miyako were both seniors at Odaiba High School and had started dating about a year ago. Takeru and Hikari were both juniors at Odaiba High School, and Takeru was captain of the basketball team, and Hikari was class president, and they had started dating. Daisuke had dropped out of school and is apprenticing under a Ramen master. Iori was a sophomore at Odaiba High School and was a district Kendo Champion. Taichi was doing general studies at Tokyo University.

"Wow it has been a long time since we've all been together" Commented Iori, who looked about the same except for being taller, and was almost as tall as Takeru.

"Why did you call us all here Hikari-Chan?" Daisuke asked the brunette.

"Well today while I was in computer science I decided to try the digital gate another time." Hikari started. And this time it was open.

"Are you serious!?" Miyako shouted as she jumped out of her seat. "I will be able to see Hawkmon again" She shouted enthusiastically.

"Hold on." Taichi said. "If the Digi-Gate is open then that means that the Digital world needs us and we probably shouldn't just rush in there blindly."

"Taichi-Senpai I know that you're worried about our safety" The tall blonde spoke up. "But this could be our only chance to go back to see Patamon and Agumon again."

"I agree with Taichi-Kun On this one." Jou spoke up. "We just can't go into the Digital world unprepared."

"I would have to agree with Takeru-Kun this could be our only chance to get back in I would love to see Palmon again." Said Mimi

"As much as I hate to admit it I think Takeru-Chan is right." On this one said the chosen of miracles.

"Lets' call Sora-Senpai and tell her to meet us at Primary Village." Said Hikari

"Then it's decided chosen children let's move Digi-port open." Said Ken.

"Hey that's my line." The bearer of love and sincerity said.

A few moments later they all were in the Digital world.

"Let's go find our partners." Said Yamato.

"We should probably wait for Sora-Chan first." Said Taichi.

"Don't worry about it I'm already here." They heard a female voice call out.

"We should probably split up into groups." Iori said

"Okay then Taichi Mimi and Sora in one group, Jou Koushiro and Yamato in another, Daisuke Ken and Miyako in the third, and Iori Hikari and I in the last one. Let's agree to meet back here in about two hours." The chosen of hope said.

The groups split up and searched for their Digimon.

"How long do you think we've been looking?" Hikari asked.

"About an hour I'd say" The tall blonde responded.

"Hold up I'm getting some thing on my D3." Iori said while hushing them.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know but it's only a couple hundred meters east of here."

"Well what are we waiting for it could be the Digimon let's get going." The child of hope responded.

The three children walked east for about 10 minutes where they found a huge ziggurat with vegetation growing out of the sides of it. "According to my D3 what we are looking for should be in that pyramid."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Said the child of light.

A couple minutes later the chosen had gotten to the top of the pyramid. "According to my D3 what we are looking for should be in the next room." Iori said. The entrance to the next room was an expertly crafted doorway with the eight crests of the original chosen as well as four other crests that the children didn't recognize.

"What do you think the other four crests symbolize." Asked the chosen of hope as they entered through the doorway.

Once in the room they saw that it was decorated in beautifully handcrafted marble and gold statues, as well as massive Doric style columns. They recognized two of the statues Patamon's mega form Seraphimon and Tailmon's mega form Megidramon there were five others around the room which they did not recognize. In the center of the room there was a large diamond as the centerpiece.

"The D3 is pointing directly at the diamond." Iori said.

"Should we pick it up?" Hikari asked.

"I guess" Takeru responded as he made his way to the center of the room. As Takeru touched the diamond seven bright lights shot out of it and one light zoomed into the three children's D3s, the other four zoomed out of the room. As the picked up their digivices they started to transform. Now each one of the new digivices looked much like a watch with a very large face. Takeru's was white and bore the crest of hope along the band. Hikari's was pink and bore the crest of light. Iori's was yellow and bore one of the crests that they did not recognize.

"What just happened" Hikari asked.

"I don't know." Takeru responded.

"We should probably head back now" Iori said.

A while later they were back at primary village. "Where are the others?" asked the tall blonde.

"They must still be looking." Hikari responded. Just then Patamon, Armadimon and Tailmon came running up to them.

"Hey Pata long time no see." Takeru said as the bat-guinea pig flew towards him.

"Armadimon I've missed you so much." Iori said

"Tailmon!" Hikari shouted enthusiastically as the cat like Digimon ran up to her.

Just then the children heard a bone chilling laugh. "What was that?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know but it sure as hell didn't sound good." Takeru responded.

All of a sudden a large figure appeared who wore a black cape had very pale skin also black pants and a black shirt he wore a hood that completely obscured his face and he wielded a large scythe made out of a black material.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked.

"I am Necromon." Responded the figure.

"What do you want?" Iori demanded.

"I want you to die! Darkness Emperor!" The figure shouted as he aimed his attack directly at Iori. Iori barely had time to dodge the devastating attack barely avoiding a direct hit.

"Armadimon time to digivolve!" Iori told his partner.

"You to Patamon!" shouted Takeru.

"You as well Tailmon." Hikari said.

"Tailmon digivolve to…Angewomon." In place of Tailmon stood her ultimate stage the powerful angelic type Digimon Angewomon.

"Armadimon digivolve to…Ankylomon." In place of Armadimon stood his champion version Ankylomon who had spikes all down his back as well as a spiked tail.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon." In place of Patamon stood his champion form Angemon who was an angelic Digimon who wore all white and wields a staff.

"Darkness Emperor!" Shouted Necromon unleashing his attack directly at Angewomon who didn't have time to dodge hitting her directly forcing her to de-digivolve back into Tailmon.

"Iori time to DNA digivolve!" Takeru shouted.

"Ankylomon…Angemon DNA digivolve to Shakuomon." In place of the two Digimon stood a large statue like Digimon who had white wings.

"Not so fast" Necromon shouted. "Digital Rewrite!" All of sudden Shakuomon split back into Ankylomon and Angemon.

"What just happened?" Asked Takeru.

"I changed a little part of your Digimon's code making them DNA digivolving incompatible" Necromon answered calmly.

"Giga blaster." They heard MetalGreymon's attack as he emerged from the trees.

"Wing Blade" Garudamon shouted from above.

"Flower Cannon" They heard Lilymon shout her signature attack.

"I know when I'm outnumbered" Necromon said then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Taichi, Mimi, and Sora then emerged from the trees. "Thanks guys we were getting our asses kicked back there." Takeru said.

"Don't sweat it. We heard the commotion and came to check it out. Who the hell was that guy anyway?" Taichi said as the Digimon reverted back into their rookie forms.

"We should wait for the other groups before we tell the story." Just then Miyako, Ken, and Daisuke came running out of the forest. With Veemon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon running along there sides. A couple of seconds later Koushiro, Jou, and Yamato came out on the opposite side of the clearing with their partners trailing along.

"What the hell happened we heard a fight going on and we came running?" Yamato shouted.

"Maybe I can explain" a familiar voice said.

"GENNAI!" All the children shouted in unison.

"What exactly happened?" Gennai asked. Takeru, Hikari, and Iori explained about the new digivices the fight and how they couldn't DNA digivolve anymore. "Necromon was a Digimon who the first ever group of chosen children destroyed." Gennai began. "I only meant for Takeru Hikari and Iori to come through today they will be the only three in the new team of chosen children there are four others who received the new digivices as well. Also the new digivices will allow you to move between the worlds without a computer. Necromon weakened Quinlongmon so much that he cannot keep the computer portals open for long. So the only way to get to the digital world would be using the new digivices lets call them D4s I suggest you get back to your world and start the search for the new chosen tomorrow.


End file.
